The Takai
by Khazuyani
Summary: This story is when they in Gaiden. Goku got high fever and had cough blood. I change the title!
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: Saiyuki is not mine no matter how many times I'm begging Kazuya- sensei to give them to me.  
  
This is my very first story so please be nice to me, okay? Reviews? I received.  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
"I'm afraid Goku have a high fever, Konzen," I looked at the man in front of me who wore a white coat just like a doctor named Tenpou. High fever? Goku? It's unusual. The saru got high fever? I wanted to laugh but seeing Goku heaving heavy like that, Tenpou might be right.  
  
"What should we do then?" I asked him as I stroked Goku's hair to soothe him.  
  
"Well, you would have to take care of Goku for a while when I find the medicine," he said to me and leave me alone with my pet. Goku is my pet. Born from the rock on Earth and came to Tenkai and becoming my pet as that kusobaba's order.  
  
He was genki, high-spirited kid and innocent. Though he was naughty but he stills a kid who can get anything including fever. This morning, Goku leave me as usual to see his friend but on his way, he fainted and luckily Kenren found him and carried him to see me. He was very pale that time, causing me felt guilty and worried that never happened on me.  
  
"Konzen?" I shrugged because of his voice and looked at him. He awake. "Konzen, where am I?" he asked me as he looked his surrounding. I stroked his hair again.  
  
"You were in my room now," I replied. Once again he looked surrounding and back glancing at me.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You have fever." He was about to say a word when suddenly he coughed loud. Panicked hit me and quickly, I took a handkerchief and closed his mouth so that he wont affected me. Then he stopped and I let handkerchief go off him. I looked at the handkerchief and saw a red.  
  
Blood?  
  
Can't be. So I ignored it and put it back on the table beside his bed. I looked at him again. His face paler than before and his eyes half opened. Soon, after few minutes, he back to sleep and I could hear he murmured something.  
  
"Konzen."  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
That was very boring story I ever write. But I hope you guys enjoyed it. And please reviews. 


	2. Worried that Kenren face

Disclaimer: Saiyuki is not mine no matter how many times I'm begging Kazuya- sensei to give them to me.  
  
Thank you for the reviews! I'm really happy.  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
"What happened? How is he?" I asked the man in front of me. His face was solemn and full of sadness that I knew why. "Tenpou," I hold his hand, pulled him closer to me and embraced him. His body was trembling, held the cried. That was weird. This was the first time I saw Tenpou crying.  
  
"I'm afraid. I'm afraid he got that disease, Kenren," he said to me followed by the sobs. "That disease. no cured, no chance to live if he really got it, Kenren. I'm scared." No chance to live? "I'm scared he would get that forbidden disease. disease that could bring to death," he cried and hugged me tighter.  
  
"Tenpou, what disease are you talking about?" I asked him as I pulled him away and glanced at his wet face.  
  
"Disease. its called 'Death'," he replied. I surprised and couldn't believe what he said just now.  
  
" 'Death'? Wasn't that disease carried by a bird long time ago??" I said in unbelievable. He nodded without looking at me. I was stunned. Couldn't move my hand or body. It seems that the word 'Death' had made me stiffened.  
  
"That because I said I'm afraid Goku couldn't make it because that disease got no antidote since long time ago, no one survive that disease," he said to me and began to cry again. Hesitate and guilty, I hugged Tenpou again.  
  
"Shh, don't worry. Goku would be fine," I said to soothe him. He nodded but still crying. "He would be fine as long as we by his side," I said again though I don't know if it would become reality. or the other around. It was then I realize Konzen's present. He was leaning against the wall, glancing at the air with his face calm. Yet I could see there was sad within it. He must have heard everything. Tenpou stopped crying and glanced at me. Then he looked behind and gasps. Of course, because seeing Konzen.  
  
"Konzen?" Konzen looked at us.  
  
"Are you sure there's no cure, Tenpou?" he asked Tenpou. Tenpou bowed and shook head. He gave out loud sighed and went back inside his room. "Don't blame yourself, Tenpou," he said before he went inside the room. I looked at Tenpou and notice he was crying again. Must be Konzen's words just now. He was right. Tenpou shouldn't blame himself. It was our entire fault anyway. Us.  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Chapters 2 finish. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Oh I'm sorry if Tenpou really occ here. Well, everyone would cry if someone we really care would die, right? Thank you! 


End file.
